Cuphead Beta (videojuego)
Cuphead Beta (subtitulado "No hagas tratos con el Diablo") es un videojuego independiente perteneciente al género de plataformas, desarrollado y producido por la compañía StudioMDHR. Fue lanzado al mercado el 29 de septiembre de 2017 para Microsoft Windows, Xbox One y Steam.1 El juego se caracteriza por su estilo gráfico, inspirado en los dibujos animados de los años 30, basándose en las caricaturas de Fleischer Studios y Walt Disney Animation, buscando emular sus cualidades subversivas y surrealistas. La historia trata acerca de dos hermanos, el protagonista Cuphead y Mugman, que deben derrotar a varias criaturas para poder saldar una deuda que tienen pendiente con el diablo. Cuphead fue un éxito comercial y de crítica. Fue elogiado por su llamativo estilo visual y desafiante dificultad, vendiendo alrededor de dos millones de copias para finales del 2017.2 Índice * 1Mecánica del juego * 2Historia ficticia del juego * 3Contenido descargable * 4Desarrollo * 5Recepción * 6Referencias * 7Enlaces externos Mecánica del juego Cuphead es un videojuego de plataformas de scroll lateral en 2D de tipo "shot 'em up" ya que se pueden recolectar poderes y modificarlos. Los niveles están divididos en: Run 'nc Gun y Boss Battle y estos se pueden jugar el modo individual o en multijugador. Estos están ubicados en cuatro islas, las cuales son: * Inkwell Island One * Inkwsell Island Two * Inkwell Island Three * Inkwell Hell Este juego incluyó una habilidad llamada 'parry', la cual hace que el personaje rebote sobre enemigos y en este caso sobre los pintados en rosado; este posee un nivel de práctica llamados Mausoleos en los que se otorgan poderes si se derrotan a los fantasmas dentro de estos. También algunos trucos desbloquean filtros que convierten al juego en una caricatura. Historia ficticia del juego Cuphead y Mugman eran dos hermanos que vivían juntos bajo la supervisión de su abuelo, The Elder Kettle. Un día ellos entraron al casino del Diablo, el cual estaba dirigido por King Dice. Como ganan muchas partidas, El Diablo les dice que si ganan una última ronda se convertirán en dueños del casino y que de lo contrario se adueñará de sus almas. Cuphead, cegado por la ambición, aceptó el reto y perdió. Los hermanos le suplicaron al Diablo no llevarse sus almas y éste les propuso que si le llevan los contratos de sus deudores al Diablo, las conservarán. Después de haber pasado innumerables aventuras, estos llegan a la caverna del Diablo, en donde se enfrentan a los lacayos de King Dice. Tras derrotarlos, El Diablo les pregunta si quieren unirse a su equipo. Al aceptar, ambos hermanos serán convertidos en sus versiones malvadas. Al negarse, es el mismo Diablo el que reta a los personajes a otro duelo. Al derrotarlo se destruyen todos los contratos de almas, todos los habitantes de Inkwell Island vuelven a la vida y Cuphead y Mugman se convierten en los nuevos héroes. Contenido descargable En el E3 de 2018 se anunció que el juego contará con un DLC llamado The Delicious Last Course, que incluirá a Ms. Chalice como nuevo personaje, nuevas armas, poderes y una nueva locación, además de nuevos jefes.3 Esta expansión de contenidos será puesta a la venta en el año 2019.4 Desarrollo Cuphead es el primer videojuego de los hermanos Chad y Jared Moldenhauer,5 con trabajos de animación adicionales realizados por Jake Clark.6 Su desarrollo comenzó en 2010 y trabajaron en el juego desde sus casas respectivas en Toronto y Saskatchewan, en Canadá, y también tuvieron que hipotecar dichos hogares para poder terminarlo.7 El diseno del personaje Cuphead se tomó de una película animada japonesa de 1936 llamada Evil Mickey Attacks Japan. En esta película, un hombre gordo con la cabeza en forma de taza se transforma en un tanque de guerra. Recepción |} Referencias # ↑ S.L., MERISTATION MAGAZINE, (12 de junio de 2017). «Cuphead salió a la venta el 29 de septiembre en Xbox One y PC». Meristation. Consultado el 22 de junio de 2017. # ↑ González, Alberto (20 de diciembre de 2017). «Cuphead ya ha vendido 2 millones de copias en Xbox One y PC». Vandal. Consultado el 13 de junio de 2018. # ↑ García, Enrique (10 de junio de 2018). «E3 2018: Anunciado Cuphead: The Delicious Last Course». Vandal. Consultado el 13 de junio de 2018. # ↑ Pastor, Alberto (11 de junio de 2018). «Cuphead vuelve en 2019 con nuevos contenidos». 3DJuegos. Consultado el 13 de junio de 2018. # ↑ mikesuszek. «1930s cartoon-inspired Cuphead targeting late 2014 on PC». Engadget. Consultado el 22 de junio de 2017. # ↑ «Cuphead Wiki – Everything you need to know about the game « GamingBolt.com: Video Game News, Reviews, Previews and Blog». gamingbolt.com (en inglés estadounidense). Consultado el 22 de junio de 2017. # ↑ Pastor, Alberto (30 de junio de 2017). «Los autores de Cuphead hablan de su difícil proceso de desarrollo». 3DJuegos. Consultado el 13 de junio de 2018. # ↑ «Cuphead review Xbox One». Metacritic. Consultado el 14 de diciembre de 2017. # ↑ «Cuphead review PC». Metacritic. Consultado el 14 de diciembre de 2017. # ↑ «Review: Cuphead». Destructoid. 29 de septiembre de 2017. # ↑ «Cuphead review». egm. 4 de octubre de 2017. # ↑ «Cuphead review». GameSpot. 29 de noviembre de 2017. # ↑ «Cuphead review: "stands tall among the best 2d shooters of all time"». GamesRadar. 29 de septiembre de 2017. # ↑ «Cuphead review». Polygon. 29 de septiembre de 2017. # ↑ «Cuphead - Análisis PC / Xbox One». 3DJuegos. 29 de septiembre de 2017. # ↑ «Análisis de Cuphead, hoy disponible para Xbox One y PC». HobbyConsolas. 29 de septiembre de 2017. # ↑ «Cuphead, análisis». MeriStation. 30 de septiembre de 2017. # ↑ «review Cuphead». Atomix. 29 de septiembre de 2017. # ↑ «Cuphead review». LevelUp. 2 de octubre de 2017. # ↑ «Cuphead - Análisis - Los buenos, viejos tiempos». IGN.es. 29 de septiembre de 2017. # ↑ «Análisis de Cuphead». Vandal. 29 de septiembre de 2017. # ↑ «Análisis 'Cuphead': Un clásico instantáneo». Zonared. 2 de octubre de 2017. Enlaces externos * Sitio web oficial del juego